F(x)
thumb|687x687px|centre F(x) *'Nombre:' **F(x) (Internacional) se pronuncia 'Efex' **에프 엑스 (epeu egseu) en Corea **'¿Por qué f(x)?:' El nombre del grupo es un juego de notaciones matemáticas; como en una función en la que su resultado depende del valor de x, cada miembro producirá diferentes resultados con su talento y esfuerzo para llegar a ser un buen grupo. “F” significa “Flor”, mientras que la “x” representa el cromosoma femenino *'Número de Integrantes: '''4 chicas **'Ex-miembros: 1 chica *'''Origen: Corea del Sur *'Debut:' **'En Corea: '''1 de Septiembre de 2009 **'En Japon:' 3 de Agosto de 2012 *'Fanclub: Aff(x)tion '''(no oficial) *'Color oficial: '''Pearl Light Periwinkle (Lila Perlado) *'Agencia:' **'SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur) -> (Misma que Kang Ta, BoA, TVXQ (DBSK), TRAX, CSJH The Grace, Zhang Li Yin, J-Min, Girls' Generation, Super Junior, SHINee, EXO, Henry Lau y Red Velvet) **Avex Group (Japón, Taiwán y China) Resumen: Es un grupo de chicas de Seúl, Corea del Sur, creado por SM Entertainment en 2009. Un grupo multi-nacional, el quinteto está integrado por miembros de Corea como Sulli y Luna, la Taiwanesa-Americana Amber, la Coreana-Americana Krystal y una miembro de China Victoria, que también es la líder. '''Carrera 'Pre Debut:' Krystal fue vista por primera vez por SM en el año 2000 en una visita de familia a Corea, que le valió un pequeño papel en Video Musical "Marcha Nupcial (너의 곁에서 2)" de Shinhwa En el 2006, SM la agencia contrató Luna, después de ver su actuación en el programa televisión ¨''Truth Game¨'' En septiembre de 2007, SM descubrió a Victoria mientras esta competía en un concurso de baile en Beijing, China, lo que la llevó a Corea del Sur para una carrera de modelaje y actuación. Dos meses más tarde, Amber fue elegida a través S.M. Global Auditions en Los Angeles, California, donde firmó un contrato para convertirse en uno de los dos aprendices. Sulli fue la primera en hacer su debut, debutando como actriz infantil en el año 2005 cuando fue seleccionado para jugar joven Princess Seonhwa of Silla en el Drama Televisivo de SBS, Ballad of Seo Dong. La segunda en debutar fue Victoria, como modelo de la marca Spris. En 2006 Krystal, Sulli y Luna comenzaron a entrenar para el grupo, a principios de 2008 se unió Amber, y en los últimos meses de 2008 lo hizo Victoria. '2009:' Debut ''LA chA TA thumb|224pxAntes de su debut, la SM lanzó un teaser a través de su canal de YouTube, el 24 de agosto de 2009. Durante 5 días, la SM individualmente difundió información a través de portales de noticias y publicó fotografías de cada miembro en el sitio oficial de SM Town. El primer single del grupo, "'LA chA TA," fue lanzado digitalmente el 1 de septiembre de 2009, seguido de un teaser de 40 segundos de su vídeo subido a YouTube. F(x) tuvo su primera actuación en un programa asignado específicamente para su debut en el'' Samseong-dong Fashion Center'' el 2 de septiembre de 2009. El videoclip completo de su single "'''LA chA TA" debutó en el programa, y fue lanzado en línea al día siguiente. La primera actuación en vivo del grupo fue transmitida por primera vez en el show musical MBC Music Core el 5 de septiembre de 2009. Promociones con CHOCOLATE para LG F(x) promocionó el teléfono móvil LG Chocolate junto a sus compañeras de la SM las Girls' Generation. Ambos grupos lanzaron su propia versión de la canción "Chocolate Love", f(x) con una versión electro-pop, el 8 de octubre de 2009. Segundo sencillo 'Chu~ ♡' El grupo lanzó su primer single, "Chu~ ♡" el 9 de noviembre de 2009, y un mes después aparecieron como invitados especiales de las Girls' Generation en el concierto del New World que se celebró en el Olympic Fencing Gymnasium el 19 y 20 de diciembre del 2009. 2010: Primer Mini Album 'NU ABO' - EP En enero del 2010, f(x) colaboró con la banda china MIC para promover el teléfono móvil LG Cyon. Lanzaron una versión china de "Lollipop", escrita por Julius Dixson y Beverly Ross, el 2 de enero del 2010. El grupo lanzó su primer EP "Nu ABO" el 4 de mayo de 2010, este constó de seis pistas. El primer sencillo "Nu ABO" encabezó varias listas de portales de música en línea en Corea, y también se convirtió en el número uno de la semana del Gaon Charts. El grupo celebró su primera interpretación de la canción en Music Bank de la KBS, el 7 de mayo del 2010. Receso''' de Amber''' Amber se tomó un descanso en junio debido a una lesión en el tobillo, el resto actividades del grupo se llevaron a cabo sin ella. El grupo comenzó a realizar "Mr. Boogie" de Nu ABO en espectáculos musicales a partir del 17 de julio del 2010. F'irma con AVEX' F(x) participó en el SMTOWN en vivo '10 World Tour' el 21 de agosto de 2010 en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl, Jamsil. También realizaron conciertos en Tokio, Shanghai, Los Ángeles y París en fechas posteriores (esto marca la primera vez que f(x) y sus compañeros de la SM han realizado actividades fuera de Asia.) Avex Entertainment y SM Entertainment Japan emitieron un comunicado acerca de la renovación de los contratos de los artistas de la SM que se firmaron el 24 de noviembre del 2010. Afirmó que f(x) es ahora parte de Avex, y sus discos se darán a conocer bajo este sello en Japón, Taiwan, China y Hong Kong. 2011: Primer Album de Estudio 'Pinocchio' A principios de 2011, la SM anunció que f(x) planeaba lanzar un álbum de estudio en el primer semestre del año. Su miembro Amber había regresado de los EE.UU. recuperada de su lesión. La primera foto teaser de su álbum de estudio 'Pinocchio' fue lanzada 7 de abril del 2011. El teaser del vídeo musical de su primer sencillo "Pinocchio (Danger)" (un remake de "Razor" de Kristine Elezaj) fue lanzado el 15 de abril de 2011. El álbum fue lanzado el 20 de abril del 2011, y el grupo realizó la presentación del single el 22 de abril del 2011 en la emisión de Music Bank de la KBS. F(x) logró ocho victorias con "Pinocchio (Danger)" en diversos Shows de Música. Repackaged 'HOT SUMMER' El grupo re-lanzó el álbum el 14 de junio del 2011, bajo el título de "Hot Summer. El álbum venía con las once canciones originales y la nueva pista '"Hot Summer"' (un remake de una canción escrita por Monrose de Thomas Troelsen y Remee, y sus singles digitales anteriores '"La Cha Ta" "Chu~ ♥" y también "¿Is it ok?"' En agosto de 2011, f(x) publicó una canción del OST llamado '"Garagabana"' para el juego online "Bust-a-Move" y en diciembre del 2011 lanzaron una canción titulada "1, 2, 3" como parte del álbum "2011 Winter SMTown – The Warmest Gift." '''2012: Segundo Mini Album '''Electric Shock' - EP' F(x) lanzó su segundo EP titulado ''Electric Shock'' el 10 de junio del 2012, después de publicar una serie de imágenes teaser y un teaser de la canción. F(x) comenzó promociones para "Electric Shock" a partir del M! Countdown, el 14 de junio del 2012, donde también interpretaron '"Jet"' como parte del Special Comeback Stage. El grupo finalmente logró 9 victorias en diversos espectáculos musicales. F(x) terminó sus promociones el 15 de julio de 2012 y comenzó a prepararse para su debut en Japón. '''Debut en Japón' Después de terminar las promociones de 'Electric Shock', lanzaron una nueva versión japonesa de "Hot Summer" a mediados de agosto, que también fue seleccionada como la canción de fondo comercial para Uminoie Resort. El 3 de agosto de 2012, f(x) lanzó en Japón un MV con la versión en japonés de "Hot Summer." '2013: Segundo Album de Estudio 'Pink Tape En la conferencia de prensa para la 10ª Entrega Anual de Música de Corea, el 29 de enero del 2013, se anunció que las canciones de '"Electric Shock" y''' "Jet" fueron nominados a la Mejor Canción Dance y Electrónica. En lo que respecta a las dos canciones que estan nominadas en la misma categoría, un representante de la KMA dijo: "Esto se debe a las canciones correspondientes ya que tienen excelentes críticas de música y más haciendo caso omiso de ellos, porque son del mismo artista, se optó por reconocer su excelencia". El 6 de marzo Sulli insinuó en su me2day sobre el comeback de f(x). F(x) realizó una aparición en el festival "SXSW 2013 South By Southwest" en Austin, Texas desde el 8 marzo al 17 marzo del 2013, siendo el primer artista K-pop en tal evento. Se enlista a f(x) como una de las "30 Must-See Acts at SXSW 2013." Mientras, en EE.UU. f(x) voló a Los Ángeles desde el "SXSW" para practicar la coreografía para su segundo álbum con Kevin Maher. Amber después tuiteó fotos de ellos ensayando. La asistente de Maher, Sohey Sugihara, también publicó dos fotos de él y Maher con f(x) en Instagram. En su último día en los EE.UU. el grupo filmó un sketch de "Funny or Die" con Anna Kendrick. A finales de mayo 2013, un representante de la SM dijo que: "Un regreso en este primer semestre del año parece difícil para f(x). Estamos en el pico de la producción del álbum de reaparición del grupo en el segundo semestre del año." F(x) esperaba el lanzamiento de su segundo álbum a finales de julio. Aparecieron en el 2013 Hong Kong Festival Dome el 1 de julio con nuevos cortes de pelo, lo que insinuaba su pronto regreso. El 17 de julio de 2013, f(x) dio a conocer un vídeo teaser promocional de su segundo álbum de "Pink Tape" de larga duración, este álbum fue lanzado el 29 de julio de 2013, viene con once temas originales y "Rum Pum Pum Pum" como su primer sencillo. '2014: Tercer Album de estudio '''Red Light' A principios de año, f(x) cogió 'The Group Artist' premio de '20th Korean Entertainment Arts Awards', "Disk Bonsang" de 28th Golden Disk Awards', así como "Best Overseas Artist Performance" at ''Yin Yue Feng Yun Bang Awards' celebrado en China. Durante la ceremonia ''Golden Disk Awards, Krystal, Luna y Amber hicieron un cover de Girls 'Generation de '''"The Boys". El tercer álbum de estudio 'Red Light' fue lanzado el 7 de julio Desde su lanzamiento, el álbum y el primer sencillo "Red Light" ha superado todas las 9 listas de música en Corea del Sur, con un nuevo concepto y un nuevo estilo, comenzaron las promociones el mismo día y ganaron varios premios durante el resto de la semana. Además adelantó individuales, otras canciones como “Milk”, “All Night”, “Butterfly”, “Paper Heart” y “Rainbow” también tomó manchas en el top 10 Genie, Olleh y Errores gráficos en. Red la luz es del género electro house con el mensaje significativo de si uno se detiene un poco, a continuación, se puede disfrutar de las cosas preciosas de la vida. Los experimentos de álbumes con diferentes sonidos y tiene un total de once temas. En lo que respecta a algunas críticas con respecto a concepto oscuro y misterioso del álbum, f(x) discuten que ellos mismos como los nuevos retos y no piensan de esta reaparición como "difícil". Krystal añadió, además, que a ella le gusta este concepto actual porque muchos de veces que ha roles que la hacen lucir bastante dado, pero sólo por esta vez que quería algo que pudiera hacer su mirada más oscura y diferente. Fuse TV describió el grupo como principales los hipsters del K-Pop, que tiene su "Red Light" vídeo musical llegando a más de 2 millones de visitas en YouTube en el primer día. El vídeo musical también fue clasificada como uno de los vídeos de Kpop más vistos en América y en todo el mundo durante el mes de julio. Cancelación de las promociones y receso de Sulli El dia 17 de Julio las chicas se presentaron en el M! Countdown pero sin Sulli, ahí ganaron un premio y en la premiación no se le nombró. Krystal también estuvo muy callada, lo que causó bastante polémica. La SM anunció lo siguiente: "Sulli ha estado enferma desde ayer, decidimos que era mejor que descansara, ella no filmará el siguiente episodio en el Musik Bank." Y como lo habían anunciado, Sulli no se presentó con el grupo el 18 de Julio. El día 19 de Julio pasó exactamente lo mismo en el Music Core, causando bastante preocupación en los fans ya que un resfrío no te tiene en cama por 3 días. Se empezó a especular sobre un posible embarazo de Sulli y sobre su posible salida oficial de F(x). Para calmar los rumores, ella se presentó con el grupo el día 20 de Julio y acompañó a su grupo durante la presentación, pero no durante la premiación, en donde nuevamente no se le nombró. El día 23 de Julio, el grupo canceló el resto de las presentaciones de Red Light, en un principio la misma Sulli dijo que promocionarían por 1 mes y 1 semana, y solo llevaban 2 semanas promocionando. El 24 de Julio SM anunció lo siguiente: "Sulli está cansada y ha mostrado dolores debido a los comentarios maliciosos que surgieron en torno a su figura en estos últimos días. Ella ha decidido mantenerse alejada de la industria por un tiempo indeterminado, hemos respetado su decisión, por esta razón ella no siguió promocionando con f(x) y también por esta razón el grupo canceló el resto de sus presentaciones."'' '''2015: Salida de Sulli y Comeback de 4 miembros' El 25 de junio fuentes extra oficiales informaron la posible salida del grupo de Sulli, informando que esta se prepararía para especializarse en la actuación. Aunque no permanezca en el grupo, Sulli, informaron que seguiría con su contrato de SM Entertainment, ya que este no ha expirado aún. En un artículo exclusivo se confirmó que las 4 restantes miembros del grupo se estaban preparando para un comeback, haciéndonos esperar a septiembre para un nuevo trabajo. El 8 de Agosto del 2015 la agencia tras un comunicado anunció la salida oficial Sulli diciendo: "Después de negociar con Sulli, quien actualmente está tomando un descanso, sobre sus actividades futuras, hemos decidido respetar sus deseos, y ella ha dejado F(x) para centrarse en su actuación". Integrantes Izquierda a Derecha: '''Luna, Victoria, Krystal, Amber Y Sulli(Ex-Miembro) '''Integrantes *Victoria (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Amber (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Luna (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Krystal (Maknae, Vocalista, Bailarina y Visual) Ex-Integrante: *Sulli (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina) (2009-2015) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbumes' 'Repackage' 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Singles Promocionales' 'Japón' 'Singles' Temas Para Dramas * All Of a Sudden tema para She's So Lovable (2014) Krystal (1994) * On the Verge of Tears/All of the Sudden para She's So Lovable (2014) Krystal (1994) *''It's Okay'' - tema para Cheongdamdong Alice (2013) *Butterfly - tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) Krystal (1994) & Jessica (Ex-integrante de Girls' Generation) *''It's Me'' - tema para To the Beautiful You (2012)'' Luna & Sunny (Girls' Generation)'' *''You Are Hiding A Secret'' - tema para Paradise Ranch (2011) *''Beautiful Day'' - tema para Please Marry Me (2010) *''I Love You, I Love You'' - tema para More Charming By The Day (2010) *''Thrill Love'' - tema para Hungry Romeo, Luxury Juliet (2010) *''Calling Out'' - tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) *''Spread It´s Wings'' - tema para God Of Study (2010) *''Hard But Easy'' - tema para Invincible Lee Pyung Kang (2009) *''Tin Tin Five'' - tema para Five Man Stories (2009) Otros Temas *''Puzzle Bubble'' tema para Puzzle Bubble (Online Game) (2011) *''Juloring Animal'' tema para Juloring Animal Detectives (2010) Programas de Televisión * Noonas Over Flowers (2015, versión china)(victoria) * Star King (14/03/15)(Amber) * (KBS2) Sketchbook (07/03/15)(Amber) * (MBC) Radio Star (04/03/15)(Amber) * (MBC) I Live Alone (27/02/15)(Amber) * (KBS) Game of Thrones: Superman vs 1 Night 2 Days (20/02/15)(Amber) * (KBS2) Star Golden Bell - New Years Special (19/02/15)(Amber) * (MBC) Real Man Female Special Season 2(Amber) * Showbiz Korea (21/10/14, reportaje)Krystal * Running Man (21/09/14, ep 213)Krystal *Ultimate Group (15/08/14, menos Sulli) *KBS "A Song For You" (20/7/14, grupo invitado, menos Sulli y Krystal) *Mnet Entertainment New (7/07/14) *Music Core (5/07/14, Victoria como MC especial) *KBS "A Song For You" (2014, Amber, como MC) *Top Chinese Music News (30/04/14, reportaje, Krystal) *14th Top Chinese Music Award (13/04/14, Victoria como MC) * Arirang Showbiz Korea: Idol Stars Turned Actors (11/04/14, reportaje, Krystal) *We Got Married (2014, Amber como MC) *MBC Music Dance Battle Korea (2014, Luna como MC) *MBC "Music Travel Yesterday" (2014, Luna) *Baljunso World Wide (8/03/14, Luna) *Showbiz Korea (24/02/14, Krystal) *Korea Entertainment Awards (8/02/14, Krystal) *Golden Disk Award (16/01/14) *HNTV (31/12/13) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/13) *SBS Entertainment Awards (30/12/13, Krystal como MC) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/13) *MCD What's up LA (29/08/13) *Entertainment Weekly (24/08/13) *Guerrilla Date (24/08/13) *MBC Radio Star (19/08/13, Sulli y Krystal) *HunanTV Happy Camp (17/08/13, Victoria como MC invitada) *Star King (17/08/13, menos Krystal) *Family's Dignity Full House (16/08/13, Victoria) *Showbiz Korea (12/08/13) *Star King (10/08/13, menos Krystal) *Y-STAR (05/08/13, entrevista) *SBS 1000 Songs Challenge (04/08/13, Luna) *KBS Glitter Trend Paparazzi (02/08/13-, Victoria como MC) *M! Countdown (1/08/13, Sulli como MC) *Mnet Enemy of Broadcasting (31/07/13, Luna) *KBS2 Hello Counselor (29/07/13) *Mnet M WIDE (25/07/13, entrevista) *HBTV Superstar China (21/07/13, Ep 3, Victoria como juez invitada) *Running Man (07/07/13 y 14/07/13, Sulli) *The Voice Korea 2 (31/05/13, Victoria) *Mnet Enemy of Broadcasting (29/05/13, Krystal) *SBS Hope TV Charity Event (10/05/13, Krystal como MC) *Project Runway (01/05/13, Ep 9, Krystal como juez invitada) *Show Champion (20/03/13, Luna como MC) *Show Champion (06/03/13, Luna como MC) *Blind Test 180 (05/03/13, Victoria) *Seoul Music Awards (31/01/13) *Show Champion (2013, Amber como MC) *Funny or die, Anna Kendrick goes Kpop with f(x) (2013) *SZTV_New Year Countdown 2013 (31/12/12) *Sichuan TV '2013 New Year's Eve Concert' (31/12/12) *MAMA 2012 (30/11/12) *Korean Popular Culture and Art Awards (19/11/12) *MBC Every 1 Idol Manager (31/09/12, menos Sulli) *Strong Heart (19/08/12 y 21/08/12, Sulli) *Top Magic Show (16/08/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Inmortal Song (08/08/2012- 13/10/12, Luna) *Idol Star Olympics (26/07/12, Victoria, Amber y Luna) *Strong Heart (17/07/12 y 24/07/12, Victoria) *Yoo SeYoon's Art Video (17/07/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Dancing With The Stars 2 (13/07/12, Luna) *Wide Entertainment News (12/07/12, menos Sulli) *Weekly Idol (11/07/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Golden Fishery - Radio Star (11/07/12, Victoria) *Come To Play (09/07/12, Victoria) *1000 Song Challenge (08/07/12, Luna) *Beatles Code 2 (03/07/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Mnet 20's Choice (28/06/12, como MC, Victoria, Luna y Krystal) *Hello (25/06/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *100 Million Quiz Show (15/06/12, Victoria y Luna) *Mnet Wide Entertainment News (14/06/12, entrevista) *MBC Korean Music Wave (21/05/12) *Taxi Talk Show 2 (17/05/12, Luna) *KangTa's Pasta E Basta (17/05/12, Victoria) *Running Man (06/05/12 y 13/05/12, Krystal) *The Voice of Korea (04/05/12, Victoria y Krystal) *The Voice of Korea (27/04/12, Amber, Luna y Sulli) *Immortal Song 2 (17/03/12, Amber com Taemin) *Running Man (1/01/12, Sulli) *2011 KBS Music Festival (30/12/11) *MTV The Show (28/11/11) *The Best Couple (24/11/11 y 01/12/11, Victoria) *Melon Music Awards 2011 (24/11/11) *Invencible Youth - Season 2 (12/11/11-03/04/12, Amber) *Actress House (24/11/11) *Mnet Wide interview (21/11/11, Sulli y Krystal) *The Best Couple (05,12,19/10/11, Victoria y Amber) *MTV Taiwan (2/11/11, entrevista) *Hong Kong TVB Entertainment News (5/10/11, entrevista) *Happy Together (29/09/11, Victoria) *BTV Entertainment News (26/09/11, reportaje) *Star Couple Challenge (12/09/11, Victoria) *Running Man (07/08/11, Luna y Sulli) *OBS News (2/08/11, Victoria, Amber y Krystal) *Strong Heart (26/07/11 y 02/08/11, Krystal) *The Beatles Code (Mnet, 14/07/11, ep 48) *Strong Heart (12/07/11 y 19/07/11, Sulli) *MTV The Show (2/07/11) *Come To Play (27/06/11, Sulli y Krystal) *ETN News (23/06/11) *Open Concert (5/06/11) *Kim Yu-na’s Kiss and Cry (22/05/11 - 21/08/11, Krystal, Ganadora) *On Your Command, Sir! (14/05/11, Luna y Sulli) *MTV The Show (6/05/11) *Arirang TV Showbiz Korea (5/05/11) *100 Points Out Of 100 (Oh My School) (23/04/11, Sulli) *Entertainment Relay (23/04/11, entrevista) *Hope TV 24 (22/04/11) *Strong Heart (22/03/11 y 29/03/11, Luna) *Come To Play (14/03/11, Luna) *Happy Together (10/02/11, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Idol Star Athletics-Swimming Championships (5/02/11 y 6/02/11, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Idol Brain Collision (03/02/11, Victoria, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Star Couple Challenge (03/02/11, Victoria y Sulli) *King of Idols (02/02/11, Krystal, Pataya, Tailandia) *Enjoy Today (30/01/11, Krystal, entrevista) *Enjoy Today (MBC, 9/01/11 - 6/02/11, desde el ep 1093 hasta el 1097, Krystal) *Star King (2010-E284 - Presente) *SBS Inkigayo (2010 - 2011, Sulli como MC) *Arirang TV El M-Wave (2010, Krystal como MC) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/10, Victoria, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *SBS Entertainment Award (30/12/10, Luna) *MBC Entertainment Awards (29/12/10, Victoria) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/10. Victoria, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Night Star (19/12/10, Victoria) *Strong Heart (14/12/10 y 21/12/10, Victoria) *Let's Go Dream Team! (14/11/10, Victoria y Krystal) *Let's Go Dream Team! (30/10/10, Luna) *Tasty Invitation (22/10/10, Sulli) *Love Chaser (30/09/10, Victoria) *MBC Idol Star Athletics Championships (25/09/10, Luna) *1000 Song Challenge (19/09/10, Luna) *HahaMong Show (12/09/10, Sulli) *7-Day Miracle (2/09/10, Victoria, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Running Man (20/08/10, Victoria) *Music Core (7/08/10 y 14/08/10, Krystal como MC especial) *Tasty Invitation (30/07/10, Luna) *Open Concert (25/07/10) *1000 Song Challenge (11/07/10 y 19/07/10, Luna y Sulli) *Music Travel LaLaLa (24/06/10) * We Got Married (19/06/10 - 17/09/11, Victoria) *Invincible Youth (18/06/10 - 24/12/10, Victoria) *Golden Fishery - Radio Star (16/06/10 y 23/06/10) *Win Win (15/06/10, Krystal como MC invitada) *Let's Go Dream Team! (6/06/10, Krystal y Luna para apoyarla) *Music Core (5/06/10, Krystal como MC invitada) *Quiz That Changed The World (5/06/10, Luna y Sulli) *The Star (27/05/10, entrevista) *Open Concert (27/05/10) *The M Wave (23/05/10) *Dream Concert 2010 (22/05/10) *Let's Go Dream Team! (16/05/10 Krystal) *The M Wave (16/05/10) *Star Golden Bell (8/05/10, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *E!TV (7/05/10, entrevista) *SATZONE Special (2/05/10, entrevista) *Bang TV (18/03/10, entrevista) *Let's Go Dream Team! (14/03/10 y 21/03/10, Krystal) *Idol Army (10/03/10 y 17/03/10, Sulli) *Kim Jung Eun’s Chocolate (31/01/10) *MTV The M (17/01/10, Sulli y Krystal como MC) *T-Store Live Session Interview (8/01/19, entrevista) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/09) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/09) *Entertainment Relay (21/11/09, entrevista) *ETN News (18/11/09) *Open Concert (8/11/09) *Find it! Green Gold (26/10/09) *Gag Concert (KBS, 25/10/09) *Cyworld Digital Music Award (18/10/09) *KBS News Time (16/10/09, entrevista) * LIVE POWER MUSIC (4/10/09) *Chuseok Special KBS Love Sharing Concert'' (KBS, 3/10/09) *Entertainment Relay Interview (26/09/09, entrevista) *Star LIVE POWER MUSIC (4/10/09) (26/09/09) *YTN Live Power Music Amber Interview (11/09/09, entrevista) Reality Show *Go! F(x) (2013) *Amazing F(X) (2013) *F(x)'s Koala (2010 - 2011) *Hello F(x) (2010) Programas de Radio * (MBC) C-Radio Idol True Colors - E-48 (14/03/15) (Amber) * Kim Jungsoo's Gayo Plaza (27/02/15)(Amber) * (SBS Radio) Choi Hwajung's Power Time, junto a Zion.T y Crush (24/02/15)(Amber) * (SBS) FM Cultwo show (12/02/15)(Amber) * (Arirang Radio) Music Access (17/02/15)(Amber) *Park Soyeon Love Game (14/08/13) *Madam Park 2pm Radio Show (02/08/13) *Cinetown Radio de Gong Hyung Jin (01/08/13, Luna) *MBC FM Shindong's Simsimtapa (31/07/13, menos Amber) *Park Kyunglim's 2 O'Clock Date (30/07/13) *KBS 2 FM Super Junior’s Kiss The Radio (29/07/13) *SBS POWER FM Boom's Young Street (26/07/13) *SBS POWER FM Cultwo Show (25/07/13) *Park Sohyun's Love Game (16/07/12, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Kan Miyeon's Chin Chin Radio (05/07/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *ParkJinHee Quoting Town (28/06/12, Luna) *Younha Starry Night (26/06/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *KBS 2 FM Super Junior’s Kiss The Radio (19/06/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *MBC FM Shindong's Simsimtapa (19/06/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Choi HwaJung's Power Time Radio (12/05/11) *Ok Joohyun's Music Plaza (05/05/11) *HyunYeong's Music Party (04/05/11) *ShimShimtapa (28/04/11) *PKL's Starry Night Radio (27/04/11) *Young Street Radio Show (26/04/11) *Kiss The Radio (25/04/11) *Kiss The Radio (07/01/11, Victoria) *Kiss The Radio (31/12/10, Victoria) *Young Street (18/06/10) *FM MR.Radio (15/06/10) *Narsha's Volume Up (11/06/10) *Kiss The Radio (21/05/10) *Maybee's Volume Up (04/12/09) *Sharing of Joys and Sorrows (29/10/09) *Kiss The Radio (26/10/09) *Yoongun's Dreamy Radio (08/10/09) *Cult Show Radio (01/10/09) *Shimshimtapa Radio (23/09/09) *Taeyeon's Chinhan Chingu Radio (16/09/09) *a Radio Show (08/09/09) *Kiss The Radio (07/09/09) Anuncios * Baskin Robbins (2015, menos Sulli) * Adidas (2015, Victoria) * Tencent Live Music (2015, Victoria) * Unicef (2015) * Keds Korea (2015, Krystal) * BAUSCH+LOMB (2015, krystal) * Etude House (2014-2015, krystal) * Jill by Jill Stuart (2014-2015, krystal) * Lapalette (2014-2015, krystal) * Swarovski for Samsung Galaxy Note4 (2014, krystal) *Tera Online Games (2014, menos Sulli) *PUMA (2014, Krystal) *Tony Moly (2013-2014, Victoria) *SPAO (2013-2014, junto a Super Junior) *Etude House (2013-2014, Sulli y Krystal junto a Shinee) *Adidas (2013-2014, Krystal) *Hi Mart (2013-2014, Krystal) *LovCat (2013-2014) *The Shilla Duty Free (2013-2014, Victoria) *China Freestyle Basketball Game CM (2013) *Hyundai Veloster (2013) *Pierre Balmain (2013, Krystal) *Center Pole (2013,Victoria) *Stonehenge (2013, Krystal junto a Jessica) *Jardin Coffee (2013, Sulli) *SK Telecom LTE (2013, Sulli junto a Mihno, Yoona y Kyuhyun) *Elite School Uniform (2013, junto a Super Junior) *Naver Band (2013, Sulli y Mihno) *Lotte Chilsung Cider (2012, Krystal) *박학천 언어 Bible (2012, Krystal) *Recycle with Beaker (2013, Amber y Krystal) *Pinky&Dianne (2012, Japón) *H2 Fashion Brand (2012, China, junto a Shinee) *LG Electronics (2012, junto a Super Junior) *Clean & Clear (2012, Krystal) *SPAO (2012, Victoria junto a Super Junior) *AUCTION's Fitflop Sandals (2011) *TwoWay Bag (2011) *Elite School Uniform (2011, junto a Infinite) *IPKN New York (2011-2013, Victoria) *Caribbean Bay (2011, Victoria junto a 2PM) *Estee Lauder Lipstick (Victoria Pink) (2011, Victoria) *Jardin Coffee (2011, Victoria) *QUA (2011, Sulli y Krystal) *Sony Cybershot WX7 (2011, Sulli) *Smoothie King Drinks (2011, Victoria y Sulli) *Nana's B (2011, Sulli junto a Shinee) *Chicken Mania (2010-2012) *FreeStyle "Street Basketball" Video Game (2010) *Ottogi Noddle Ppusyeo Ppusyeo (2010) *Crown Bakery Cake (2010) *Sony Cybershot TX9 (2010, Sulli) *Clean and Clear (2010, Krystal) *LG OPTIMUS-Z Phones (2010, Sulli y Krystal) *Love Living Rabbit Costumes (H2) (2010, China, junto a Shinee y Zhang Liyin) *Calvin Klein Jeans (2010, Victoria, Sulli y Krystal) *Elite School Uniform (2010) *World Blood Donor Day (2010, junto a Super Junior) *MMORPG "Gran Age" Video Game (2010) *LG Chocolate Phone (2009) *K-SWISS Clothing (2009) *Korea's Girl Scout (2009) *LG Lollipop Mobile Phone (2009, junto a M.I.C., China) *Infinitely Yours SEOUL (2009, Victoria junto a TVXQ y Super Junior) *Samsung LCD TV (2008, China, Victoria) *Samsung Anycall Anydream (2008, China, Victoria y Rain) *SPRIS Winter (2008, Victoria y Lee Jun Ki) *SK Networks "Smart School Uniform" (2008, Victoria y Shinee) *Pepero cookie (2007, Sulli junto a Ayumi Lee) *Maru-i kids clothes (2006, Sulli junto a Yoo Seung Ho) *Yoon's English Academy (2006, Krystal) *Korea Life (2006, Krystal) *Orion Choco Pie (2005, Krystal) *SK, LG Telecom (2003, Krystal) *Enjoy the Quality (2003, Krystal) *Yuhan Kimberly (2003, Krystal) *E-O (2003, Krystal) *Ohdduki Curry (2003, Krystal) *Yoohan English Academy (2003, Krystal) *Lotte Chaurin Green Tea with Han Ga-in (2000, Krystal) Películas *I AM (Documental de SMTOWN en Nueva York). Premios TOURS '''SMTOWN LIVE WORLD TOUR IV (2014-2015)' *SMTOWN LIVE WORLD TOUR IV in TAIWAN (21.03.2015) *SMTOWN LIVE WORLD TOUR IV in SHANGHAI (18.10.2014) *SMTOWN LIVE WORLD TOUR IV in TOKYO (4-5.10.2014) *SMTOWN Live World Tour IV In Seoul (15.08.2014) *SMTOWN Live World Tour IV In Taiwan (22.03.2015) Conciertos participativos *A-Nation Stadium Festival (29/08/15) *London Korea Festival (9/08/15) *Best of Best Concert en Guangzhou (16/11/14) *Cultwo Show 2014 Incheon Asian Para Games D-100 Celebration (10/07/14) *Korea-China Contents Forum Congratulatory Event (4/07/14) *Hong Kong Dome Festival (1/07/14) *Seven Luck Casino Dinner Show (28/06/14) *Christmas Wonderland Concert (24-25/12/13) *Sokcho Festival Music Core (10/08/13) *DMZ World Peace Concert (3/08/13) *K-pop Meets the World Concert (29/07/13) *Hong Kong Dome Festival (1/07/13) *Korea Polytechnic University Festival (16/05/13) *HunanTV Spring Festival (4/02/13) *Oak Valley Special Concert (2/02/13) *Sichuan TV '2013 New Year's Eve Concert' (31/12/12) *Shenzhen Year Show (18/12/12) *Dungeon & Fighter Festival (18/11/12) *Love Sharing Concert (11/11/12) *Foreign Students Culture Festival (10/11/12) *Boom's Young Street Concert (21/10/12) *Gyeongbok High School Festival (20/10/12) *Busan International Film Festival (5/10/12) *Induk University Festival (20/09/12) *Yonsei Alumni Night (15/09/12) *SBS-R Cultwo Show Live (1/09/12) *Hong Kong Kpop "Girls in Love" Concert (23/08/12) *DMZ Peace Concert (14/08/12) *Music Prime Concert (8/08/12) *SBS Super Concert (1/08/12) *Mnet Super Concert (28/07/12) *K-Pop Festival in Seorak Waterpia (21/07/12) *Expo Pop Festival (17/07/12) *KBS Open Concert en Chuncheon (6/07/12) *Live at Mnet (28/06/12) *CAU Festival (25/05/12) *MBC K-pop Concert (21/05/12) *Police Hanmaum Festival (18/04/12) *MBC Music Festival (30/12/11) *KBS Song Festival (30/12/11) * MO.A Concert (3/12/11) *CCTV China-Japan-Korea Friendship Concert In Beijing (29/10/11) *Mungyeong World Soft Tennis Championships (27/10/11) *Chinese International Students Festival (6/10/11) *10th TBS Music Festival (1/10/11) *Gyeonggido Sports For All Festival (17/09/11) *Korea National Branding Convention (25/08/11) *Kpop Girls In Love Concert (23/08/11) *Oak Valley Summer Festival (29/07/11) *Gag Concert (10/07/11) *Open Concert (5/06/11) *Kyonggi University Festival (28/05/11) *Dream Concert (28/05/11) *Kyungwon University Festival (11/05/11) *Ystar Power Music (6/05/11) *SBS HopeTV concert (22/04/11) *National Auxiliary Police Unison Festival (8/03/11) *Daum Music Festival (19/02/11) *Lotte Duty Free Shop Family Concert (27/11/10) *ChangWon Citizens Festival (2/10/10) *Busan MBC Sea Festival (15/08/10) *KBS Open Concert (25/07/10) *The Juvenile Club Festival (15/07/10) *Open Concert (27/06/10) *Open Concert (22/06/10) *Ystar Live Power Music (13/06/10) *Kiss The Radio Live (9/06/10) *Live Power Music (5/06/10) *Korea University Festival (28/05/10) *Hankuk University Festival (27/05/10) *Dream Concert 2010 (22/05/10) *Sangji Youngseo University Festival (20/05/10) *Ajou University Festival (20/05/10) *Daegu 3D Broadcast Celebration Concert (19/05/10) *JANGAN UNIVERSITY Festival (14/05/10) *KGU Festival (12/05/10) *Children's Day Festival (5/05/10) *Gyeongnam Sports Festival (23/04/10) *Pattaya International Music Festival (18/03/10) * Aura Korea Festival (29/11/09) *Open Concert (8/11/09) *Dream Concert (11/10/09) *Cyon mobile video newmovie World Festival (4/10/09) *KBS1 Chuseok Special Love Sharing Concert ('''KBS, 3/10/09) *Star Live Power Music (26/09/09) *Kimpo University Grand Festival (25/09/09) Curiosidades *Cuando las fans se enteraron que un nuevo grupo de chicas de 5 miembros iba a debutar decían que era la versión femenina de SHINee *Decían que Krystal era la hermana menor de Yoona de SNSD. Cuando en realidad es la hermana menor de Jessica ex-miembro de SNSD *Son consideradas junto a 4Minute y Miss A las princesas del K-pop. *Las que cocinan en el grupo son Victoria y Krystal *SM Entertainment aún no lanza el nombre del fanclub oficial de f(x), pero los fans por ahora se hacen llamar "Aff(x)tion". *Después de 6 años desde su debut, sus fans se sienten muy enfadados con la agencia debido a que aún no les ha proporcionado ningún nombre oficial para el fandom ni ningún concierto en solitario, aún cuando otros grupos más jóvenes ya lo han conseguido. * Han cantado varias canciones de los demás grupos de la misma SM: "'''Kissing You" de Girls' Generation,"U'" de Super Junior y "'Hello" de SHINee. *Victoria junto a Jia de miss A, es una de las idols más flexibles. *Es la versión femenina de SHINee *"Electric Shock" fue el cuarto vídeo coreano más visto del 2012 y el primero de la SM, consiguiendo más de 10 millones de reproducciones en una semana. *Ganaron mucha popularidad con "Electric Shock". *Los críticos musicales de la reconocida web internacional "Fuse" incluyeron el álbum de "Pink Tape" en la lista de "Los 41 mejores álbumes del 2013". *Consiguieron su primera victoria con "Pinnochio (Danger)". *F(x) es considerado una de las bandas de chicas más influyentes por dominar 3 idiomas: Inglés, chino y coreano. *El grupo partió a Nueva Zelanda el 8 de abril, con el fin de grabar un nuevo programa reality llamado "Amazing F(x)," en el cual se podrá ver cómo viven su día a día y cómo comparten sus experiencias con otras culturas *Fueron el primer grupo de Kpop invitado a participar en el famoso festival "SXSW" en Texas. *Trabajaron junto a la famosa actriz Anna Kendrick para el programa inglés "Funny or Die". *El album "Pink Tape"' consiguió el puesto #1 en: MelOn, Mnet, Olleh, Bugs, Soribada, Naver y Daum. *Lograron un all-kill con "'Rum Pum Pum Pum" y "Red Light". *''Pink Tape'' ha conseguido ser NO.1 en "Billboard World Albums" y en "K-Pop Hot 100 chart". *Se confirmó que f(x) tendrá su primer concierto en solitario los días 24 y 25 de diciembre junto con EXO en el SMTOWN WEEK. *El 3 de febrero de 2014 se anunció que la integrante Krystal se unirá como miembro al grupo S.M. The Ballad, para hacer comeback con dicho grupo el 14 de febrero. *En su primera semana a la venta "Red Light" vendió 30,719 copias. * En una encuesta realizada acerca de la estatura de los grupos femeninos, f(x) fue clasificado como un grupo alto por la estatura de las 4 integrantes : Krystal (1.65), Victoria Song (1.68), Amber Liu (1.65) y Sulli (1.69). * En la lista de canciones escogidas para el vieojuego de la SM Entertaiment hasta la fecha están: "Rum Pum Pum Pum", "Red Light", "Jet", "Hot Summer", "Nu ABO", "Pinocchio(Danger)", "Ice Cream", "La chA TA", "Sweet Witches", "Electric Shok", "Chu", "Airplane", "Step" y Vacance. *Todas las miembros hicieron su muñeca para la unicef. *Nombres + Precios al que fueron compradas las muñecas Victoria: Song Song (128, 000),Amber: Julie (172, 000),Luna: Sarangie (126, 000),Sulli: Maeumi (70, 000),Krystal: Dduddi (178, 000). *Krystal es una de las cantantes en el KPOP que mas veces se ha desmayado en conciertos o programas de televisión. *Se ha informado que Sulli de f(x) se retirará del grupo oficialmente.Según varios expertos de la industria musical, el 25 de junio, Sulli decidió poner fin a las promociones como miembro de f(x) y se está preparando para empezar oficialmente una carrera en solitario como actriz.Aunque ella no será parte de f(x), Sulli continuará su contrato con SM Entertainment ya que la duración del mismo aún no ha expirado.Como se informó en este artículo exclusivo, las integrantes de f(x), Krystal, Luna, Victoria y Amber están preparándose para hacer su regreso como un grupo de cuatro miembros. *Filmarán su video musical en la isla de Jeju, y su comeback será en Octubre, después de la finalización de promociones de Red Velvet. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial Corea *Sitio Oficial Japón *Fan Cafe Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial Twitter *Twitter de Amber *Twitter de Victoria Instagram *Instagram Amber *Instagram Victoria *Instagram Luna *Instagram Krystal Me2day *Me2day Victoria Galería f(x)0.jpg f(x)01.jpg Fx_10123.jpg f(x)02.jpg f(x)03.png Fx-chu.jpg f(x)04.jpg f(x)05.jpg Hot Summer Japanese.jpg Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|295px|f(x) - LA chA TA thumb|right|295px|f(x) - Chocolate Love 'Japón' thumb|left|295px|f(x) - HOT SUMMER (Japanese Ver) 'China' thumb|left|295px|f(x) & M.I.C - Lollipop Categoría:KPop Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:CPop Categoría:CGrupo Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:KGirlband